zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beachside Romance
The Outback Island of Zootopia was like a real holiday paradise, with its ocean vistas, great hotels and fancy nightlife. Even though there was a long distance from the city center to there, it was still always bustling with movement. The apartments especially were popular with mammals that took a holiday there or worked in the place. The Outback Island did offer a lot of opportunities for all sorts of different mammals looking to open new roads in their jobs. One of those mammals lived in these apartments, in an unusual job for his kind. A young gray-furred male rabbit was sitting at his breakfast table there during morning, enjoying some pancakes and coffee while reading the newspaper. His room was full of photos from the sea and it even had an aquarium with his pet fish there. He was Justin Hopps, a young marine biologist with a promising career ahead of him. The young rabbit was respected in his knowledge of the marine animals, from fish to mollusks, which proved useful to other scientists and aquarium keepers there. He was also playing a huge part in protecting the endangered fish species and marine mammals from illegal hunting, which had caused others to respect him greatly. No one expected a rabbit to be so good at that, yet he was. However, as he was finishing his breakfast, he couldn´t help but think that there was something missing from his life. Justin had a career and lots of friends, but he wished that he had someone more special than just that. Someone who he could share all his hopes, dreams and worries with. Maybe even see the sunset on the seaside together. He was more driven by his career than romance, but even he wanted to find a special someone. “I´d love to share this apartment with someone”, Justin said to himself as he looked at the colorful fish in his aquarium. He read the rest of the newspaper before going out. Not much news, except that an aspiring new swimsuit model vixen named Nadia Marian Wilde had moved to the city, with a promising career ahead of her too. There was no picture of her in the news yet, but she was said to be very beautiful. “Good to see other mammals are fulfilling their dreams here too”, Justin smiled. He had never heard of a fox being a model in the city before. Looking at his clock, he noticed it was time for him to go. He was going to study corals all by himself on the nearby beach that morning. Justin packed his bag, with his swimming gear, first aid kit, office supplies and lunchbox. He always loved feeling the “call of the sea”. Taking the house keys, he went outside and headed strolling towards the beach. It was an easy day for him ahead. Observing the coral population at that spot, studying it and reporting it to the Zootopia Marine Biology Institute. He was very familiar with that stuff. But there was a surprise for him waiting on the beach. As he arrived to the beach, he noticed how rather peaceful it was that morning. It wasn´t weekend yet, so not many families where there at that moment. Justin didn´t mind; at least he got to take a look at the corals in peace. He removed his white flannel shirt and pants, replacing them with his white and blue swimming trunks. For a small rabbit, Justin was quite the muscular type. He did swim so often, which may have played a part in it. Justin put on his swimming goggles and flippers, with an underwater camera in his other paw. He slipped along the rocks until he found the right spot. With a splash, the young doe hopped into the water, swimming into the depths. He tried to be careful, for he didn´t want to run into a shark, a stonefish or a moray eel. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The rarest corals in Zootopia grew only in that place in the beach. Justin was delighted to find them at last. He took a few photos of them, as well as tiny sample for further examination. The institute wanted to know more of this very rare species of corals, and Justin had promised to examine it. As soon as he was done, he noticed a shadow approaching him. Startled, he swam back to the surface just in case it was a shark. Taking a safe distance, Justin went back to get his stuff from the nearby rock. He wondered what that shadowy figure was there. The answer was soon revealed as someone surfaced from the depths. Justin gasped as he saw it. It was a very beautiful vixen taking a morning swim in the sea peacefully all by herself. She had perky little fox ears, shiny green eyes with feminine eyelashes, lush orange fur with a bushy tail, slender paws with tiny claws, gorgeously feminine legs, a round rear and a hourglass figure complete with curvy hips. She wore a tiny red strapless padded bikini and carried a seashell pool float with her. Justin was almost spellbound. He had never seen anyone that beautiful in his life, from any species of mammal. She looked like a mervixen that had just surfaced from the sea. Suddenly, he noticed something on the rock. A tiny pearl necklace was there all wet, and the vixen looked like she had lost something. "Uh...excuse me, ma`am, but is this yours?" Justin asked politely. The vixen turned and was delighted to see the necklace. "Oh yes! Thank you, kind sir!" she went to take it back. "Be careful around these parts. It´s deep down there, and I´ve ran into stonefish a few times there myself. I´m a marine biologist who works here", Justin explained. "I see, but I can handle myself, thank you very much. I swim here every morning, it serves as good exercise for someone like me. I´m preparing for a new job here", the beauty said. "Funny, I visit this beach often during my life here too. I´m Justin Hopps, by the way. What´s your name, ma`am?" Justin went to shake paws with her as she went to the rock. "I´m Nadia. Nadia Marian Wilde", she said. She already liked the polite and good-looking buck that she had just met. Justin was amazed. So this was the promising new model they had mentioned on the magazine. No wonder she was so beautiful. The two shared a chat with each other, explaining their jobs and dreams. They already expressed notable interest in each other´s careers, and praised their choices. After a while, Nadia and Justin had to leave back to work. Still, they couldn´t help but think of each other while going away. Two strangers that had come to the city in search of their dreams had just bumped into each other, and already got along well. They wanted to see each other again soon and get to know each other better. Later that day, Justin showed the photos he had gotten to his boss, a mustached raccoon scientist at the institute. "Excellent work, Mr. Hopps. I knew I could rely on you. This will be useful in our studies, regarding our new environmental protection plan. Which leads to the next task I need you to take part in", the raccoon explained. "Sure. What must I do, Dr. Barnaclus?" Justin asked. "Three miles from the northeast coast of Outback Island is an uncharted beach named the Golden Bay. We are planning to turn it into a biological reserve. However, before we do anything, we need a promising member of the institute to take close look to the place", the doctor showed a place on the map. The rabbit took a close look. He had never been there before. "So I have to study the bay and take a close look at its flora and fauna?" he said. "Yes. But you need to be very careful. Reports have said it to be the most dangerous place in the island. Several crocodile attacks have been reported there, as well as sightings of jellyfish, giant snakes, venomous spiders, stonefish and even a few shark attacks. An experienced member like you would be fit for the job", Dr.Barnaclus said. He had been impressed by Justin´s progress before in marinebiology, and wanted him to take part in something more challenging. "It is a deal then. I will study the place this week, and report all of my findings to you", Justin nodded. "Good luck", the raccoon said as he left the building. Justin felt a bit anxious. He was not only assigned to a dangerous mission, but he couldn´t get the beautiful stranger he had met previously that day out of his mind. He had a feeling in his mind that their paths would meet again. But he was still worried about how both that and his studies would turn out. Meanwhile, Nadia couldn´t get that out of her mind either. The vixen was at a local café while taking a break from her newest auditions. She was competing with a popular deer doe model, who was also planning to appear in Preyda´s commercials just like Nadia was. The vixen had changed her bikini back to her green summer dress with a sun hat and shades, as well as fitting sandals and her purse. But Justin interested her just as much as her career. She explained everything to her friend, a bookish mouse named Tilly Murington who worked at the museum at Outback Island. Nadia hanged out with her often after work. "That bunny seemed so different from the other guys I´ve met. Such a genuinely nice gentleman with a fascinating job. I´ve never met a rabbit who was interested in marine biology before either, so he must be one of a kind", Nadia said while eating her pannacotta. "Kind of like how you´re one of the first vixen models in the city. It´s good to see mammals take part in jobs one doesn´t see them often in", Tilly added while enjoying her tea and crumpet. "Oh, with all the rush and pressure at work, I wish I too had someone special who I could share my joys and worries with. Someone more than just a best friend", Nadia thought. Being a romantic at heart, she had wished that for so long. The mouse smiled encouragingly at the vixen. "You´re a vixen with a heart of gold, Nadia. Someday you´ll find the one you need in your life. I already have a hunch this Justin might be him. Maybe you could befriend him when you meet him again and share some of his interests too? He might do the same for you", she suggested. "Thanks, Tilly. Hope our paths cross soon", Nadia paid the bill while adjusting her shades. That time would come when she didn´t expect it. Days passed. Both Nadia and Justin tried their hardest at their jobs, and eventually ran at each other at streets. Every time they met, they told stories of how their careers were going. Justin´s stories about his studies at the Golden Bay fascinated Nadia greatly, who had never even heard of the place. She could even notice how the muscular rabbit had gotten a small scar or two from a confrontation with a huge crocodile there, which he had eventually managed to tame. His bravery and devotion fascinated her greatly. For a rabbit, Justin seemed very attractive too. He was very interested about her prospective career as well. In a week, Nadia´s first model photos appeared in magazines, and she starred in a commercial too. Whether in an one-piece or in a bikini, the vixen was a gorgeous sight. She was competing against an attractive deer doe model, but Justin already could see that she was the more beautiful one of the two. He admired her passion and effort towards her dream. It didn´t take long until the two were friends. Justin knew where Nadia hanged out, and enjoyed chatting with her every week of how their jobs had went. But he was interested in more than just a friendship with her. Something in Nadia drew Justin closer to her. It was not just her beauty, but also her kindness and respect towards another dreamer in the city. One day, Justin finally found the courage to ask her out. The two were taking a walk home through the eucalyptus park near the vixen´s favorite beach. “So…do you have anything interesting for your Saturday? I have no work that day, and I was wondering if I could offer a dinner for you that night”, Justin suggested shyly. Nadia looked surprised at first, but then smiled. She had wondered if he would ever suggest that. “Why yes, certainly, Mr. Hopps. How about the Goanna Cave? I have heard great things about that restaurant, and my parents visited that place too before I was born”, Nadia suggested. “Very well. I can´t wait to go there with you. See you on Saturday!” Justin waved as he went back towards his apartment. “See you, Justin!” Nadia said as she went to the bus, paying the driver. He had noticed how Nadia mentioned the part about the restaurant being the favorite place of his parents when they were dating. Looks like she too was looking forward to them possibly starting something interesting. Nadia´s heart almost jumped out of excitement. Maybe this could finally be the date that´d turn out successful, and she´d find the right one for her? Both of them felt like the attraction they had for each other was getting slightly stronger. It would start something special between the buck and the vixen. A big day was ahead. The night on Outback Island looked very beautiful on the sky during the Saturday night. It didn´t even feel that cold outside at that time of the day. The Goanna Cave looked like a cavernous nightclub with a very romantic atmosphere, with all the lights burning inside and even some ancient Australian memorabilia to decorate the place. Easily one of the most gorgeous eateries on the island. At the entrance of the nightclub stood Justin, in his handsome blue tuxedo with a red bowtie. He trembled a bit in excitement, hoping that the date would go as planned. It was the first one he had ever been in his life. A small step for him, but an important one nonetheless. Then, he saw how he arrived behind a corner. Nadia had put on a very lovely low-backed, strapless red satin dress and some golden jewelry. She looked just as beautiful in that as she did in her swimsuits. Justin couldn´t take his eyes off such a gorgeous sight. The vixen looked at him warmly too, for she found him adorable at that moment. “Wow. Y-you look even more beautiful than before”, the rabbit said shyly, blushing. “Thanks, my cute little long-eared gentleman”, Nadia giggled as she let him take her by the paw to the restaurant. While it was not considered polite for non-rabbits to use that word on them, Justin didn´t mind it with Nadia at all. She didn´t belittle him as a cute bunny, she meant that as a compliment for she genuinely did find him attractive already, both appearance- and personality-wise. At the restaurant, Justin and Nadia booked a seat near the aquariums, so that the marinebiologist could admire the fish there as they ordered their dishes. The vixen ordered pan-fried chicken with mixed vegetables while her date had vegan pasta. "Looks like my parents weren´t wrong about this place at all. This stuff is delicious", Nadia said. Even though she had a huge appetite typical for a predator, she still didn´t gain too much weight from that, especially since she did exercising too so often. "And the atmosphere is quite romantic too", Justin commented as he noticed how beautifully radiant Nadia looked near the candlelight. While eating, the two told each other how their careers had been going. Justin told about how he was almost finished with his studying of the Golden Bay, and Nadia told him of her competition against the other model, in order to get a contract from the sponsor. If she would be the more successful of the two, she´d become the company´s top model. "I´ve gathered much photos and evidence for the institute so far. If my studies are good enough for them, we can finally fulfill our plan of turning the most diverse place in the island into a reserve. Such natural beauty deserves to be untouched", Justin said. "Yes, I hope so too. I admire mammals who are responsible and caring towards the nature around them. With all the hard work you´ve done so far, you deserve to succeed in your plan", Nadia told her friend. Those kind words warmed Justin´s heart. The vixen had already been a trusting and supportive friend, but she was becoming more that every day they met. It was like a bond was forming between the two. "You too deserve to get the contract. I know you´re worried that whether they will accept a predator as the face of their brand, but if you work hard and put your all in the game, I´m sure you´ll become the best swimsuit model Zootopia has ever seen. To me, you´re already more beautiful than the likes of Gazelle", Justin clasped her paw. Nadia blushed a bit at that. When Justin said that to her, there was something about it that sounded more genuine than any flirt that had been targeted towards her before. She could see that he was more than just attracted to her. He cared about her more than as just a friend. "You´re not such bad-looking yourself either, bunny boy", she teased him a bit with her paw. "Nadia, you must be the first mammal that has ever said that to me before", Justin chuckled. It was becoming more and more apparent to him that Nadia could be the right one for him. For dessert, the two ordered two big ice cream dishes with brandy and fruit. Justin and Nadia even let each other taste their different flavors of ice cream, the former ordering carrot cake ice cream and the latter blueberry ice cream. After finishing it, the buck paid the reasonably-priced bill and was about to leave, until he noticed how the dance floor wasn´t too crowded. He had an idea. While at first Justin seemed a bit shy about it, he found his courage to ask it. "Shall we?" Justin took Nadia by the paw, looking at the floor. "Why yes", Nadia smiled as he led her there. As they danced, Justin felt like he was in a daze in a good way. It was like he was in a dreamlike state with only the candle lights burning around them and Nadia dancing there with him. The vixen seemed to get more and more beautiful in his eyes every day, from her bushy tail and wide hips to her shiny green eyes and sultry smile. He couldn´t wait to see more of her in her model career. Nadia was surprised at how Justin wasn´t too bad of a dancer despite his lifestyle. Underneath the rabbit´s bookwormish exterior seemed to lie the heart of a real charmer. At the end of the dance, she giggled a bit as Justin lifted her up. She didn´t expect a rabbit to be that strong, but she liked it that way. Such flirtatious gesture made her only more excited about the date. Before Justin could do anything, Nadia saw her chance. She had wanted to do it for quite some time. She placed her vulpine arms around the buck´s face and kissed him tightly. Justin was almost dazzled by the sensual yet tender taste of her lips. "Wow...that was wonderful, Miss Wilde", he sighed joyfully. "Glad you liked it...my boyfriend", Nadia said. Just that one sentence made it clear to Justin. She wanted to be more than friends with him indeed. After the dance, he led her home like a gentleman across the streets. As they walked home, Justin could feel how his heart was beating happier than ever. Suddenly the upcoming challenges didn´t feel that pressuring to him. "Good luck on your studies", the vixen wished as she finally reached her doorstep. "Good luck to you too", Justin smiled. Time passed. It looked like the date had an impact on both mammal´s lives, for Justin and Nadia felt much more confident at their work ever since that. The love that had just been ignited had given them will to carry on. After the deadline had come for him, Justin finally brought all the photos and notes he had taken from all the studying on Golden Bay to the raccoon in the institute, who had good news for him. "We spoke with the Mayor about this and looks like the bay will become a reserve. And it´s thanks to your hard work and studies, Mr. Hopps. I´m proud of you. You´ll be getting a big raise", the professor patted the rabbit on the back. "Thanks, Sir. I´m honored", Justin couldn´t believe it. His mission was succesful. All the handling of dangerous animals and careful studying of the ecosystem had paid off in the best way possible. After signing a few paperwork in the office, Justin headed toward home contently. He wanted to tell Nadia about his success and celebrate with her. As he was going to take the sub, he noticed something that made him smile even more. It seemed that he wasn´t the only one who won that day. Preyda´s new swimsuit commercial for female mammals was on the wall, with Nadia herself posing there coquettishly in a tiger-striped bikini. Her name was even attached to the advert. The vixen´s dream had come true. She had become the top model of Outback Island. Justin almost tore up, for he was so happy for his new lady love. "Way to go, foxy lady", he gave the thumbs up as he went to the subway. Later that day, Justin had met Nadia and the two congratulated each other warmly. They also thanked each other for the encouragement they had given each other on their first big date. Seeing Nadia that happy as she hugged him warmed the buck´s heart immensely. He had made a difference in her life the same way he had made a difference regarding the environment. Justin felt proud about her. As the sunset was at hand, the young lovers celebrated this success in a fitting way. They went to see the sunset together on the same beach they had just met. Hand in hand, Justin and Nadia walked on the beach, feeling the warmth of the sand and seeing the dusk themselves. Justin was in his swimming boxers while Nadia wore the same bikini she had in the advert. He thought the vixen looked amazing in it. Justin and Nadia sat down on a rock, looking closely at the sunset while holding each other. Nadia wrapped her tail around the bunny gently as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Justin...for helping me find happiness in my dream career, as well as letting me find the Mr.Right at last", she said earnestly. "And I want to thank for encouraging me too. All these nights in this tropical paradise would feel lonely now without you. You´re the greatest treasure in this island a marinebiologist like me has ever discovered", Justin petted Nadia´s fur. She smiled joyfully at him as she got an idea. "Will you carry me with you to the waves, handsome?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I will, my mervixen", Justin said chivalrously, lifting Nadia up in his arms. She loved the feeling of someone so small yet handsome and strong carrying her like that. With a splash, the two were soon in the water. Justin and Nadia swam there together, splashed water at each other and just kept playing around. Neither of them had felt this happy before in their home district. Eventually, the playtime ended up in a romantic note as Justin placed his paws on Nadia´s feminine shoulders and kissed her on the lips sensually. "I love you", Nadia closed her eyes in bliss as they made out. No storm of wave in the sea was as strong as the sound of their hearts as the two kept on kissing. Their strong and unconventional young love was one of a kind that neither of them would ever forget. But it was just the start of Zootopia´s greatest beachside romance. THE END. Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:JustinxNadia Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories Category:Stories about marinebiology Category:Stories where Nadia is a model Category:Beachside Romance AU